Bajo el mismo techo Naru-sasu yaoi
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran en una misión por el bien del equipo siete (según Kakashi), pero después de algunos sucesos... Sasuke se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto... Jeje es un fic algo corto y esta es su primera parte. OJO: YAOI (chico x chico) Si no te gusta, no lo leas. De lo contrario, enjoy . !


Bajo el mismo techo- Narusasu Yaoi

No comprendía por que el latir de su corazón era tan acelerado, por qué su respiración se agitaba y por qué no podía apartar la vista de aquel rubio que dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Sasuke no comprendía por qué Naruto lo hacía sentir de esa manera, por que tenerlo tan cerca era peligroso para él…

*Flashback*

-Esto es por el bien del equipo chicos – explicó Kakashi quien había llamado a Naruto y Sasuke para decirles algo- Van a aceptar y cumplir esta misión al pie de la letra.

Naruto tragó saliva algo tenso- ¡Y-ya díganos sensei! ¿Qué es?

Kakashi respiró hondo – Ustedes van a pasar una semana en casa de Naruto, sin salir, sin insultos pero sobre todo SIN JUTSUS. ¿Entendieron?

-¡? COMO QUE SIN JUTSUS?! – exclamaron los dos comprendiendo que no podrían hacerse daño.

-Sin peros. Empiezan ahora mismo, Sasuke ve por tus cosas y ve a la casa de Naruto.

Sasuke fue a su casa, empacó ropa y libros y se fue totalmente deprimido y molesto hacia la casa del rubio quien lo esperaba en la puerta de su hogar agitando la mano en el aire rápidamente y con esa gran sonrisa, que por alguna extraña razón, hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara.

-¿Qué tal teme? Bienvenido-dattebayo.

-Cállate dobe

-¡Ey! Kakashi dijo que sin insultos

-Tú empezaste con "teme"

-Cállate, ya es suficiente molestia tenerte en mi casa.

Sasuke entró al departamento y se quitó los zapatos.

-Pues no parecías muy molesto hace un rato saludando como tonto…

Naruto se sonrojó – B-bueno… olvídalo. Ven, te mostraré el departamento.

Primero le mostró la cocina junto al comedor, el baño y por último su recámara… su apartamento no era muy grande.

-Naruto…

-¿Qué?

-¿D-donde dormiré?

-Pues…etto…amm…

-Naruto ni se te ocurra que vamos a compartir cama- era lo último que quería, y más aún con esa sensación de que sentía algo respecto a Naruto.

-¡No hay de otra-ttebayo!

-¡Naruto! Tienes que estar bromeando… O/O

-¡¿Sasuke?! ¿Es un sonrojo lo que veo en tu cara?

-¡C-claro que no!

-¡Sasuke está sonrojado! ¡Sasuke está sonrojado! ¡Dattebayo! XD

-¡Cállate usuratonkachi! Katon Goky-…

-No podemos hacer jutsus, ¿lo olvidas?

-… esto será… horrible… -_-U

En la noche…

-Psst… ¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué?

-No puedo dormir

-No me importa *se voltea dándole la espalda*

-…Psst Sasuke~~

-¡¿Qué Naruto?!

-Tengo frio~~

-Tch *le empuja mayor parte de la cobija* ¿Ya?

-No~~ Abrázame-ttebayo~~

-O/O *Le da un almohadazo*

**Día 2**

-Naruto ¿qué es lo que desayunas normalmente?

-¡Ramen!

-Usuratonkachi… tan temprano y ya estás con eso, ¡desayunaremos huevos!

-¡Noo! Ramen! Ramen!

-Ambos sabemos que soy mejor que tú en Taijutsu y Kakashi técnicamente no lo prohibió. ! Serán huevos !

-…Hum, teme.

**Día 3**

-¡Sasukeee es mi baño!

-¡Pero yo llegué primero!

-¡Bien! Entonces nos bañaremos juntos-ttebayo

-O/O ¡Bien, métete tu primero dobe!

**Día 4**

-Sasukee~~

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué siempre llevas la misma playera?

-¿Por qué siempre llevas la misma chaqueta?

-¡Porque me gusta-ttebayo!

-Por eso mismo.

**Día 5**

-¡NARUTOOO! *Corriendo por el apartamento recién salido de una ducha y en toalla .* ¡¿Dónde escondiste mi ropa?!

-¿Por qué crees que yo la escondí? XD

-¡Dámela usuratonkachi! *ahorcándolo*

**Día 6**

-¡Sasuke temeee! ¿Dónde escondiste todos mis paquetes de ramen? T_T

-Hn… venganza, dulce venganza… - w –

**Día 7 en la noche…**

-Naruto…

-¿Qué?

-Trato de dormir, no te muevas tanto…

-Lo siento, estoy inquieto…

-Pues intenta dormir

-…Sasuke… *tira de su playera ya que Uchiha le daba la espalda*

-¿Qué?

-Gracias, por ser mi amigo… en estos días ya no me sentí tan solo-ttebayo… zzz *se queda dormido*

-E-espera, ¿qué? O/O *se voltea*

-zzz…

*Fin del Flashback*

No comprendía por que el latir de su corazón era tan acelerado, por qué su respiración se agitaba y por qué no podía apartar la vista de aquel rubio que dormía pacíficamente a su lado. Sasuke no comprendía por qué Naruto lo hacía sentir de esa manera, por que tenerlo tan cerca era peligroso para él…

Por un simple y repentino impulso acarició suavemente con su dedo índice una de sus rozadas mejillas del jinchuriki…

-Naruto… yo…

NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA: ¿Qué les pareció? Esta es la primera parte del fic pero no sé si la continuación será Lemon o no, así que por favor comenten si quieren que lleve Lemon o no. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos! .


End file.
